The present invention relates generally to fluid machinery and, more specifically, to fluid pressurizing apparatus, such as a rotary compressor or pump of the type including a rotor supporting reciprocating pistons, around an axis of rotation.
In my earlier application Ser. No. 09/369,079 directed to a rotary internal combustion engine, alternative embodiments envision the use of the invention as a compressor or as a pump. The compressor or pump has the same structure as that of the rotary internal combustion engine including a cylindrical casing, a rotor with an input shaft as its axis, in the cylindrical casing and crankshafts, pistons and piston chambers within the rotor. Each piston chamber undergoes expansion by a downward movement of the piston to draw fluid such as air through a filter connected to a suction port on the outer casing. After compression, the fluid is driven out of the discharge port to a storage tank for further use.
When driven by a motor as a prime mover, the compressor or pump is used to compress a gas or pressurize a liquid. When working as a compressor or pump, the reciprocating pistons will operate on a two-stroke cycle, completing each cycle for one revolution of the piston chamber.
In accordance with the invention, the fluid pressurizing apparatus comprises a casing defining a cylindrical chamber; a rotor having an input shaft in the cylindrical chamber, piston chambers and pistons in the rotor, crankshafts with pinion gears connected to the pistons and a drive train to synchronize rotation of the input shaft and the crankshafts.